


just because

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adrenaline, M/M, Making Out, Mutant Powers, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 22. in a rush of adrenaline





	just because

**Author's Note:**

> context: they're x-men mutants and robbing some evil rich dude (work with me okay)

It had been a close shave, thought Jackson dizzily. The alarm had rung the second they snuck out of the building, sirens wailing and blaring for the entire neighborhood to hear. They’d run then, catching the attention of one of the plainclothes cops, who’d yelled at them to stop, but thats when Jinyoung had dragged him into an alley, snapped his fingers and teleported them away.

“That was close,” Jackson tells him, and he sounds so fucking out of breath, but they’d made it, they now had the money and the plans and he’s about to say it again, when Jinyoung grabs him by the collar and smashes his mouth against his.

Jackson shouts, or tries to, but it’s swallowed by Jinyoung’s hungry mouth, which is devouring him like he’s the Last Supper. Teeth come out, digging into his bottom lip, biting down. Jackson tastes blood and moans, dropping their hard-earned items to the floor in order to grab on to Jinyoung and coincidentally his hands land on his ass. So Jackson does what anyone would do, squeeze and pull him closer, pressing Jinyoung’s crotch snugly against his.

They stand there like that, making out against the creaky old cowshed Jinyoung teleported them to, until the phone rings, (they were supposed to call Jaebeom after the plan’s execution) knocking them both out of their adrenaline fueled lusty haze..

“What,” breathed Jackson harshly, hands scrabbling against the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt. “Was that for?”

Jinyoung leans his forehead against Jackson’s, his hot minty (Jinyoung chewed soft mints when he was nervous) breath ghosting over the lower half of his face. “Just because.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
